Pobojowisko
by RavenZuza
Summary: Miniaturka zainspirowana wierszem Świetlickiego. James i Lily, chociaż niezbyt kanoniczni. Dosyć smutna historia, gdy James odkrywa, że marzenia się spełniają, lecz nie zawsze tak, jakbyśmy tego chcieli.


Na przedmiocie noszącym dumną nazwę analizy dzieła literackiego zajmowaliśmy się dziełem poety, za którym nie przepadam, a które natchnęło mnie wizją alternatywnej wersji pewnego romansu. Tak więc bezwstydnie cytując utwór „Pobojowisko" Świetlickiego i czyniąc gwałt na owej poezji, łącząc ją z fanfiction i to nie najwyższych lotów stworzyłam to, co przeczytać możecie poniżej.

Ostrzeżenia: smutek i rozpacz, kanon łamany na kole, fani Jily mają ochotę mnie mordować.

Rating: T

Dedykacja dla II Kohorty :)

 _Leży przy moim boku. Udaje, że śpi.  
_

Chociaż jej twarz była wygładzona, a zielone oczy przysłonięte zasłoną powiek i rzęs, wiedziałem, że nie śpi. Chociaż klatka piersiowa unosiła się w monotonnym rytmie oddechów, czułem, że czuwa, czekając na to, co zrobię. Chociaż leżała spokojnie obok mnie, ciało przy ciele, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy od siebie tak daleko, jak dwie komety, które się spotkały, ale z każdą sekundą oddalają o kolejne mile. Rudy kosmyk opadł jej na nos, a ona nie zareagowała. Trwała beznamiętnie w tym impasie, czekając na to, jak potoczy się bieg zdarzeń.

Wczoraj było inaczej.

Emocje, a nie beznamiętność. Krzyki, a nie cisza. Bliskość, a nie dystans. Prawda a nie fałsz.

 _Czy coś ładnego zostanie z tych zniszczeń?  
_

Kłóciliśmy się, jak tyle razy przedtem. Chociaż już od ponad roku jesteśmy razem, nigdy do końca mnie nie pokochałaś. Byłaś ze mną dla świętego spokoju, nadal czując niechęć. To bolało. Wczorajsza kłótnia była elektryzująca jak burzowe powietrze, przesycone zapachem ozonu. Ty rzucałaś przedmiotami, a ja robiłem uniki. Ty krzyczałaś obelgi, a ja się broniłem. Ty biłaś mnie pięściami, a ja cię pocałowałem.

Od nienawiści tylko krok do miłości - Od miłości tylko krok do nienawiści.

Nie wiem co to było. Emocje wzięły górę, tylko zmieniły sposób ujścia. Może coś mogło z tego być. Może to mogło się zmienić, ale straciliśmy wszystko. Cała ta bliskość była udawana, bez głębi. A mogło być tak pięknie.

 _Już zabiliśmy wszystko. Jasne ćmy  
szyb dotykają z obu stron. Jest pokój.  
Tymczasem cicho.  
_

Światło wpadało przez okna. Słońce powoli ukazywało swą tarczę nad widnokręgiem a światło refleksami odbijało się od szkła. Nie było to ciepłe słońce, tylko światło, białe i zimne jak jarzeniówka.

Znów spojrzałem na twoją twarz. W tę noc nie było kłótni, nie było złości, nie było agresji. Zawieszenie broni, chociaż bynajmniej nie byliśmy delikatni. Emocje sprawiało, że powietrze było drżące, a my rozpaleni ogniskiem uczuć. Teraz wszystko ucichło. Cisza. Cisza w pomieszczeniu i we mnie. Cisza w naszych sercach.

 _Sto razy zaznaczała, że mnie nie chce.  
Wypróbowałem jednak wszystkie  
męskie sposoby. Jest. Jest  
przy moim boku na cudzym tapczanie.  
_

O tak, Evans, w końcu cię dostałem. Protestowałaś latami. Nawet gdy byliśmy razem nie byliśmy ze sobą. Paradoks. Teraz mogę powiedzieć, że osiągnąłem swój cel. Walczyłem przez tyle lat o zburzenie muru, o odrobinę ciepła, o to, abyś była ze mną.

Zdobyczne owoce nie zawsze mają słodki smak.

 _Przegrała. Zwyciężyła. Zwyciężyłem. Przegrałem._

Przegrałaś. Uległaś mi, mimo tego, że od wielu lat mnie odtrącałaś. Przegrałaś. Spełniłaś moje marzenia. Przegrałaś. Nie udało ci się zachować tego muru między nami.

Zwyciężyłaś. Mur upadł, lecz za nim nie było tego, czego oczekiwałem. Zwyciężyłaś. Zrujnowałaś moje marzenia o cieple, bo nawet ono w twoich dłoniach zmienia się w chłód. Zwyciężyłaś. Uświadomiłaś mi, że nawet jeśli jesteśmy razem, ty i tak jesteś osobno.

Zwyciężyłem. Zdobyłem cię, zdobyłem to, czego pragnąłem. Zwyciężyłem. Uporem i cierpliwością sprawiłem, że jesteś obok. Zwyciężyłem. Zburzyłem mur.

Przegrałem. Moje marzenia się spełniły, jednak nie były tym, czego pragnąłem. Przegrałem. Chciałem ciepła, zyskałem tylko zimno. Przegrałem. To boli.

 _Leży. Ubrany - usiadłem daleko.  
Patrzę i palę papierosa. Patrzę._

Odsunąłem się. Ten dystans, który nas dzieli. Nie umiem z nim walczyć. Mogę bojować z nienawiścią, z niechęcią, z wrogością. Z obojętnością nie umiem. Czy serce może pękać z radości? Czy motyle w brzuchu mogą być kamieniami, które ciągną cię do ziemi? Mam ochotę wyć. Mam ochotę odejść i utopić swoje smutki w procentach. Co mnie tu trzyma? Nie wiem. Nie wiem co mam robić, dlatego obserwuję. Tak jak ty. Udajemy, a dystans między nami się zwiększa.

 _Przewrócone, stłuczone dwie szklanki z herbatą.  
Popielniczka, a w niej dwa długie niedopałki._

Wczoraj kłóciliśmy się. Wczoraj płonął tu ogień. Emocje szalały a burza zażaleń, skarg i próśb uderzała swoimi gromami wszędzie wokół. Walczyliśmy na słowa, zadawaliśmy sztychy zdaniami i raniliśmy wypowiedziami. Uderzaliśmy wyrazami aż do krwi. Teraz zostało tylko pobojowisko z nas obojga. Obydwoje zrobiliśmy krok za daleko i przegraliśmy, chociaż będziemy mienić się zwycięzcami. Rany zadane sobie wzajemnie zostaną w nas, niczym pęknięcie w stłuczonej filiżance. Możesz ją skleić, ale nadal będzie ślad.

 _Kiedy otworzy oczy - ja otworzę ogień._

To boli. Zniszczyliśmy się wzajemnie. Zniszczyliśmy nieświadomie, nie wiedząc o tym. Teraz może czas przejąć aktywność i coś z tym zrobić. Nie potrafię tkwić w czymś takim.


End file.
